


Durin's Folk

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: «…Ауле уложил Праотцев Гномов спать в отдельных тайных местах, каждого со своей подругой, за исключением Дурина, старейшего, у которого подруги не было» (с) Д.Р.ТолкиенСтоит ли удивляться, что некоторые его потомки унаследовали эту особенность?





	1. Chapter 1

  
_**Апрель 2941 год Т.Э., поселение гномов в Синих Горах.**_

Огонь в очаге довольно урчит, с аппетитом приканчивая ароматные ольховые поленья и заставляя играть бликами развешенное на стене оружие. В колеблющемся пламя свечи можно с трудом разглядеть рисунок на разложенном на столе пергаменте. Торин скользит взглядом по выцветшим надписям, выведенным аккуратной рукой безымянного каллиграфа, неосознанно разглаживая пальцами обтрепавшиеся края. Карта старая: потертая на сгибах, со множеством пометок и исправлений. Можно было бы достать и поновее, но ему нравится эта. На пожелтевшем от времени листе гордо красуется в своих прежних границах лежащий ныне в руинах Дейл, а величественный Эребор по-прежнему именуется Королевством Трора, а не Драконьим Логовом, как его повадились называть в последнее время.

Торин прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе перенестись на миг в то время, когда слава о Подгорном царстве гремела окрест, и ни людские крепости, ни эльфийские дворцы не могли сравниться с его величием. В кузницах и мастерских кипела работа, оружие и доспехи украшали золотом и драгоценными камнями, а за столами провозглашались здравицы в честь королевской семьи... 

Будто сам Махал испытывает свои творения на прочность: сначала Мория, потом Эред Митрин, Эребор... Сколько еще им отмерено?

Гномы живут долго, но и для них полтора столетия – немалый срок. Выросло целое поколение, знающее о красоте своей утраченной родины только по рассказам. Неужели они никогда не увидят анфилады грандиозных залов и галерей, не застынут в восхищении перед неохватной мощью стен и мерцанием необозримых сводов, не пройдут по узким каменным мостам, ровными стрелами пронзающим головокружительные пропасти? Или его наследники обречены до конца дней своих добывать хлеб, странствуя по городам и селам в поисках работы, подковывать лошадей, да чинить лопаты?

Он обязан попытаться… Обязан. В память об отце. О Троре. О Фрерине. О сотнях павших у ворот Кхазад-Дума. Ради их потомков. Он вернет своему народу их дом! 

Мир меняется. Он чувствует металлический привкус в предгрозовом воздухе, как чувствовал тогда, перед появлением дракона безмолвную угрозу, черной тенью распростершую свои крыла над долиной. Только теперь ощущение другое, словно предчувствие грандиозной битвы привычно будоражит кровь, заставляя пальцы сжиматься на рукояти верного топора. 

Торин задумчиво обводит пальцем контуры Горы. Уже который год он слышит ее молчаливый призыв. Назойливая мысль преследует его бессонными ночами, не дает покоя днем. Слышится в каждом ударе молота о наковальню. Его вотчина, его королевство ждет, когда он вернется. Когда Оин заговорил о предзнаменовании, это стало последней каплей. 

Вороны снова появились в окрестностях Эребора… Может, это и правда добрый знак? Может давно уже издох треклятый ящер, и его огромная туша разлагается, источая смрад глубоко под землей? Право же, это было бы очень кстати. Хотя, с их-то везением, рассчитывать на это не стоит…

Торин устало потирает лоб ладонью. Вестники от Даина должны прибыть со дня на день. Завтра он отправится на север, чтобы встретиться с послами и попытаться уговорить их. Если кузен соблазнится — богатым ли уловом, или праведной местью… Если поддержат их гномы Железного Нагорья, если пришлют армию… 

Кого он обманывает? Хоть и родич им Даин, он не станет отправлять своих людей на верную гибель. И без того немало их полегло при Азанулбизаре. Он и сам бы на его месте не стал. 

Ладно, остается надеяться, что Гендальф предложит что-то стоящее. Волшебник многое недоговаривает, но, судя по его намекам, у него есть какой-то хитроумный план. Не то, чтобы Торин ему доверял, но в его положении выбирать не приходится.

Он насмешливо фыркает. Старый проныра определенно себе на уме, если вовсе не без оного. Как там он сказал? Возьмите с собой хоббита… _Хоббита!_ А то он хоббитов не видел… Свинопасы, огородники, да мелкие лавочники. Из этих деревенщин взломщики, как из Двалина — вышивальщица. Хотя, если удастся уговорить Гендальфа отправиться с ними, пусть хоть десяток хоббитов берет — помощь мага будет нелишней.

Торин мельком бросает взгляд на раскинувшийся по обеим сторонам гномьего тракта Шир. Зеленые холмы и крохотные озерца, больше напоминающие лужи… Вот уж, пожалуй, единственное место, где невозможно заплутать даже без карты.  
Не то, что Мглистые Горы. Пожалуй, первое серьезное препятствие на их пути. Балин считает, что спускаться в пещеры слишком рискованно. Но это сэкономило бы им немало времени, да и Верхнюю тропу безопасной не назовешь. Зато они выйдут прямиком к Андуину, а оттуда до Сумрачного Леса рукой подать…

 _Лихолесье._ Вот уж куда не тянет совершенно. И не обойдешь это гадство никак: на севере хозяйничают орки, на юге — болота, да и крюк выйдет изрядный. Придется все-таки пробираться через чащу. 

Торин заставляет себя разжать впившиеся в ладони пальцы. Столько лет прошло, а сердце до сих пор клокочет яростью, стоит вспомнить лицемерное сочувствие на мерзостной роже Трандуила. Лживая тварь! Даже орков он не ненавидел так сильно. Те, по крайней мере, никогда не притворялись их союзниками, не заключали с ними договоры о сотрудничестве… Будь его воля, нога бы его не ступала во владения эльфийского короля — да убережет их Махал от подобной встречи. А если эти остроухие ублюдки встанут у них на пути... Что ж, тем хуже для них! Они убедятся, что потомки Дурина ничего не забывают. 

Если, конечно, они вообще туда доберутся… Их всего лишь тринадцать. Тринадцать против орков, варгов, _эльфов_ , и еще Махал знает кого. А в конце их ждет дракон. Тот самый, который прожег металлические двери в два локтя толщиной и разметал вооруженную до зубов гвардию, как спички. Что они собираются с ним делать?.. Ах, ну да, будут бегать вокруг, щекоча мечами и алебардами, отвлекая внимание, пока не пошлет в него Кили стрелу каленую… А потом выступит Ори с рогаткой… И Смауг скончается. От хохота.

Торин криво усмехается. С такими мыслями впору в шахту вниз головой бросаться, а не поход затевать. Ладно, сам сгинет, невелика потеря. Но Эребор, их дом будет утрачен навсегда… 

Он поднимает голову и прислушивается. Внизу входная дверь с грохотом ударяется о стену. В коридоре слышатся веселый топот и трубные возгласы. Похоже, их чертоги подверглись нашествию свирепых мамуков. Или же Фили с Кили умудрились закончить работу вовремя. Он бы поставил на первое.

К гулкому эху приближающихся шагов добавляется разухабистое пение, и Торин досадливо морщится. Что-что, а петь братья всегда любили. Нет, конечно, их народ издревле славился своей склонностью к музицированию. Но у молодых наследников рода эта склонность была _особой_. 

Порой, они откликались на просьбу матери порадовать гостей старинной балладой. И тогда застольные разговоры смолкали, и гномы наслаждались тем, как льется торжественно-печальная мелодия, выводимая чистым звонким тенором старшего, и вторит ему низкий вкрадчивый голос младшего… 

Только случалось это не часто. В основном Фили и Кили предпочитали исполнять песни собственного сочинения. 

Помнится, Двалин как-то попенял Торину, что тот, дескать, слишком строг с ребятней.

 _— Пусть поют, коли душа просит, — буркнул он, подгребая кочергой уголь в горне. — Все куется веселее._

 _Торин кинул на него скептический взгляд, но промолчал._

 _Молодежь не пришлось долго упрашивать. Они переглянулись, ухмыльнувшись озорно, и затянули на два голоса:_

 _Пришла Глуна к кузнецу,_  
Удалому молодцу,  
Пришла — плачется:  
Слезы катятся.

 _Помоги моей беде,_  
Глянь — дыра в сковороде,  
Что мне делать, как же быть?  
Не в чем жарить да варить.

 _Слёз, красавица, не лей,_  
Помогу беде твоей,  
Я заделаю дыру,  
Прогоню твою хандру.

 _Торин достал клещами раскаленную заготовку, и ухватывает поудобнее молот, когда братья перешли к припеву:_

 _Я лудил, да я клепал Глуне сковородку,  
Ох, уж я полировал милкину перёдку…_

 _Бам!.. Двалин хохотал, как подорванный, а Торин, опустив молот в волоске от пальцев Фили, попросту запретил обоим племянникам открывать рот во время работы._

Надо сказать, они честно старались, по крайней мере, в его присутствии. В иное время, впрочем, искушение было слишком велико, и работники кузни узнали много нового о злоключениях бедняжки Глуны (у которой оказалось порядком дырявой посуды), и о других похождениях веселых кузнецов. Одно особо эпическое произведение о незадачливом фермере и его ненасытной жене настолько полюбилось суровым гномам, что нередко в таверне можно было услышать луженые глотки, выводящие под стук кружек с элем:

_Ты, кузнец любезный,_  
Скуй мне хуй железный —   
Чтоб в руках не удержать,  
Да мою жинку ублажать…

Раздается настойчивый стук и тут же в комнату заглядывают две головы: светловолосая и темно-русая. 

— Ты еще не спишь?  
— Мы так и думали.  
— Приходили мимо…  
— Увидели свет…  
— И решили проверить…

Убедившись, что Торин пока не собирается их прогонять, братья проникают внутрь. От них пахнет жаром кузницы и свежестью апрельской ночи. Холщовые рубахи прилипают к влажным спинам, а мокрые кончики волос слегка закручиваются — похоже, оба успели сбегать к реке искупаться. 

Торин не торопясь открывает коробку с табаком и тянется за трубкой.

— Надо полагать, заказ готов? — интересуется он, уминая пальцем темно-коричневые листья.

— Перила для трех пролетов, — подтверждает Кили, бросая у стены сумку с инструментами и прочим барахлом, и с наслаждением потягивается, — включая балясины.

— Плюс садовая скамейка. Все готово к отправке, — добавляет Фили, принимаясь ворошить кочергой угли в камине, от чего мечущиеся тени начинают отплясывать джигу на неровных каменных стенах.

— Бедные пони, как они потащат такую тяжесть, — ухмыляется Кили. Он становится рядом с братом, почти касаясь его плечом. 

Торин откидывается на спинку стула, наблюдая, как языки пламени взметаются, вызолачивая темные пряди и добавляя рыжины пшеничным.

— Отлично. Можете отправляться спать, подниму на рассвете.   
— А ты? Не присоединишься к нам?

Кили вопросительно смотрит на него, склонив голову к плечу. Торин подносит ко рту изогнутый мундштук. 

— Я-то думал, вы уже вышли из того возраста, чтобы нуждаться в сказках на ночь, — он затягивается и медленно выпускает струю тягучего дыма. 

У Кили вырывается смешок:  
— Вообще-то, я не это имел в виду. Но, раз уж ты напомнил…. 

— Кили прав, — Фили облокачивается о каминную полку, вытягивая из-за пояса кисет. — Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть хоть немного. 

— Ты же не собираешься сидеть над этой картой до утра? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кили, словно не знает, что именно так и проводит Торин все последние ночи. А может, именно потому, что знает. 

Он подходит к столу, заглядывая Торину через плечо.

— Значит, встречаемся в Шире? У этого, как его, Баггинса? 

— Бэггинса. 

— Угу, — ладони легко ложатся на плечи, поглаживая и разминая застывшие мышцы, — Видать, он и впрямь мастер. Уж как его Гендальф нахваливал! 

— А как мы его найдем? – подает голос Фили, раскуривая трубку короткими затяжками.

— Если верить волшебнику, на двери будет знак, — Торин делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как постепенно уходит напряжение. 

Клубы дыма от двух трубок свиваются и развиваются в воздухе, будто огромные полупрозрачные змеи. 

— Ты предлагаешь нам осматривать все двери в Хоббитоне? — проворные пальцы лучника зарываются в его гриву. 

— А что, я слышал деревня небольшая, — с самым серьезным видом заявляет Фили, подмигивая брату.

— В крайнем случае, спросите у кого-нибудь, — Торину хочется зажмуриться от порхающих прикосновений. — Кажется, языки у вас не отсохли. 

Судя по всему, Кили решает в этом убедиться, пытаясь высунуть язык как можно дальше. А может, дотянуться им до носа, как изображает передразнивающий его Фили. В конце концов оба не выдерживают, и старший сгибается пополам от смеха, держась за живот, а младший утыкается Торину в макушку, щекоча кожу теплым дыханием. 

— Так как насчет сказки на ночь? — он ерошит носом шелковистые пряди, ведет губами по краю ушной раковины, и Торин слегка поворачивает голову, поддаваясь дразнящей ласке. 

— Попроси Фили, уверен он тебе не откажет.

— Увы! Боюсь, я один не справлюсь, - разводит руками тот, и Кили оглушительно фыркает прямо в ухо Торину.

Тот стремительно встает, заставляя племянника потерять равновесие. Он и сам толком не знает, что собирается делать: то ли выгнать обоих взашей, то ли сгрести в охапку… Кили решает за него, подается вперед и прижимается порывисто губами к его рту, настойчиво лаская языком, словно упрашивая впустить его, и Торин наконец отвечает ему, властно кладя ладонь на затылок и углубляя поцелуй.

***

Фили замирает, позабыв об остывающей трубке, завороженный открывающимся зрелищем. Он не впервые видит их вдвоем, и каждый раз готов поклясться, что не может быть ничего прекраснее… Они так похожи и, в то же время, так различны. Оба — и дядя, и брат — не уступают друг другу ни статью, ни темпераментом. Торин притягивает Кили за талию, исследуя языком его рот, и тот отзывается стоном, запуская руку в угольные пряди, и тянется к пряжке дядиного ремня.

Фили улыбается, вспоминая, чем закончился их первый поцелуй.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
**_Синие Горы, несколькими годами ранее._**

Когда Кили в первый раз пытается поцеловать Торина, он предсказуемо получает в зубы.

— Доигрался? — спокойно спрашивает Фили, беря брата за подбородок и поворачивая его голову к свету. – Давай посмотрю.

Кили выворачивается из его рук и садится на кровать.

— Брось… — он трогает пальцем разбитую губу и слизывает выступившую кровь.

Фили сомневается, что Торин хотел причинить племяннику боль, скорее сработал фактор неожиданности. Хотя какая уж тут неожиданность: не заметить, как Кили смотрит на дядю, мог только слепой. 

Для него, никогда не видевшего своего отца, Торин Дубощит был не просто дядей: он был его героем. Кили восхищался им, в рот ему смотрел, таскался за ним хвостом, едва научившись ходить. Он и стрельбой-то из лука загорелся после того, как Торин на спор вогнал стрелу в стрелу с шестидесяти шагов. 

Фили видел брата каждый день, сидел с ним за одним столом, делил постель, но даже он не мог сказать, когда немое детское обожание переросло в нечто большее. Кили кидал на Торина взгляды украдкой, вспыхивал от каждого случайного прикосновения, улыбался до ушей, когда дядя отчитывал их за очередную провинность, наслаждаясь звуком родного голоса. 

Сначала Фили думал, что это подростковая дурь, блажь: перебесится и забудет. Что ж, похоже, он ошибся.

Кили не избегает брата, и Фили не боится, что это произойдет: любви у того не на двоих — на десятерых хватит. Скорее, его тревожит, что братишку ждет неминуемое разочарование.

Однако вопреки всему, тот не кажется обескураженным или подавленным.

— Если бы он _этого_ не хотел, он бы меня не ударил, — упрямо заявляет Кили. 

Фили качает головой. Он решительно отказывается понимать его логику. На его взгляд, ситуация безнадежна. Но Кили не так-то легко заставить отступиться, он умеет быть настойчивым. 

Вздохнув, Фили возвращается к столу, на котором разложен полуразобранный часовой механизм. Он уже составил список недостающих деталей, над которыми надо будет поработать в мастерской. Сложнее дело обстояло с камнями: несколько штук были утеряны. Придется заглянуть к Лейву, возможно ювелир поможет раздобыть парочку рубинов. 

Сколько он себя помнил, эти часы всегда стояли в спальне у мамы. Дис строго-настрого запрещала к ним притрагиваться, хотя вряд ли их можно было повредить еще сильнее: корпус был помят и местами оплавлен, циферблат весь в царапинах, из стрелок осталась только часовая, и Фили даже боялся представить, что должно быть внутри.

***  
— Мам, ты не против, если я посмотрю? — Фили поворачивается голову и пшеничные пряди взлетают густой волной.

— Боюсь, их уже невозможно починить, — грустно замечает Дис. 

— Я все-таки попробую, — Фили задумчиво поглаживает пальцами покореженный металл.

Когда он уносит часы к себе в комнату, Дис откладывает в сторону тряпку, которой протирала пыль, и опускается в кресло. Фили — замечательный сын, чуткий и понимающий, но даже ему она не смогла бы объяснить, что эта вещь для нее значит.   
Это было так давно, в пустынном негостеприимном крае...

 ** _2771 год Т.Э., лагерь эреборских беженцев в Дунланде._**

Дис не нравится этот дом. Он такой маленький и темный, и _деревянный_. Совсем не похож на их гору, где даже ночью светло от факелов, и все сияет и переливается, и можно бегать по гулким коридорам и забираться в огромные пещеры. Тут все не так. Тут тоскливо. И холодно. Ветер дует изо всех щелей, так что даже печка не спасает, и приходится забираться под два одеяла, чтобы согреться. Нет, ей здесь совсем не нравится. 

А еще ей очень грустно и все время хочется плакать. Никто не говорит с ней. Все взрослые заняты. Отец уходит куда-то рано утром, когда она еще спит, и возвращается ночью. Он очень уставший и постоянно хмурится. Дед сидит в своей комнате и молчит все время. И даже Фрерин, неугомонный Фрерин, который всегда что-то придумывал, который как-то раз потащил ее в шахту кататься на вагонетках, не хочет с ней играть. И никто-никто не может сказать, когда они, наконец, вернутся домой.

Дис спускается по скрипучей лестнице и осторожно подходит к комнате деда. Она нерешительно приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь. Суровый гном сидит в огромном кресле, уставившись отсутствующим взглядом в окно, и Дис не сразу узнает в угрюмо насупившемся старике Трора. Она не привыкла видеть его таким. Там, в Эреборе, она прибегала в его покои, где он сидел за своими бумагами, и забиралась к нему на колени. А он рассказывал ей рокочущим басом об ужасных огнедышащих драконах и бесстрашных рыцарях, пока она играла с красивыми блестящими украшениями в его бороде… 

— Деда, — тихо зовет она. — Деда, когда мы поедем домой?

Трор не отвечает. Скорее всего, он ее вообще не слышит. Он смотрит в одну точку, а его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, словно пытаются что-то ухватить.

— Деда…

— Дис, пойдем. — Рука опускается на ее плечо, и она испуганно вздрагивает, оглядываясь на брата. — Король, он… ему надо побыть одному. 

Торин увлекает ее прочь от двери.

— Пойдем, я отведу тебя к Тильде. 

Они идут к просторному строению в центре поселка, где женщины готовят еду. Дис крепко держится пальчиками за широкую ладонь брата. Он ничего не говорит. Дис кажется, что ему тоже тут не нравится. 

— Торин, — она дергает его за руку, — когда мы вернемся домой? 

Тот хмурится, совсем как отец, и закусывает губу. 

— Дис… 

Почему никто не может ей сказать? Они все сердятся, когда она спрашивает. Это потому, что она сделала что-то плохое? Неужели она что-то такое сделала, и теперь их не пускают домой? На глазах у Дис выступают слезы.

— Сестренка… - Торин присаживается на корточки и берет ее за руки. — Когда-нибудь мы обязательно вернемся домой. Обещаю тебе.

Дис вздыхает. «Когда-нибудь» — это ведь не завтра?

Торин поручает ее заботам главной кухарки и тут же уходит.

Тильда — светловолосая, совсем как мама, только еще более круглая и мягкая — всплескивает руками:

— Как же ты исхудала, моя золотая! Идем, я тебя накормлю.

Дис усаживают за стол и ставят перед ней миску с похлебкой. Она принимается за еду, пока Тильда и остальные хлопочут по кухне.

Гномки ласковы с ней: они заплетают ей косы, угощают горбушкой вкусного свежего каравая. Но иногда ей становится не по себе, когда она ловит их сочувственные взгляды и слышит обрывки разговоров: «бедная девочка», «совсем одна»… 

Поварихам становится не до нее: скоро должны вернуться рудокопы и кузнецы, к этому времени должен быть готов ужин. Гномки ворчат и жалуются, что продуктов мало, мяса совсем не осталось, и если охотники не добудут дичь, завтра будет нечего готовить. Дис их не понимает. Если здесь всем плохо, почему они просто не могут вернуться?

Она выбирается из-за стола и, пользуясь суматохой, незаметно выскальзывает за дверь. Недалеко от кухни расположена конюшня: Дис любит там прятаться. Там тепло, пахнет сеном и лошадьми. Она забирается в самый дальний угол, где свалены в кучу седла и на стенах висит упряжь, и сидит там до самого вечера, слушая тихое пофыркивание пони, и представляет, как они с отцом, и дедом, и братьями все вместе сядут верхом и отправятся к Эребору.

Она просыпается среди ночи, от того, что ей снится что-то страшное: трясется пол, стены ходят ходуном, отовсюду слышатся крики и стоны, и в воздухе стоит удушливый тяжелый _сладковатый_ запах. Дис вскрикивает от страха и садится, вглядываясь испуганно в темноту. Потом она еще долго лежит, свернувшись клубочком, и никак не может заснуть. Ей так плохо и одиноко, и хочется, чтобы мама пришла и погладила ее по голове, и спела ей тихонько, как она всегда делала, когда Дис не спалось. Но мама не приходит. Папа сказал, что она никогда больше не придет. «Никогда» - это же еще дольше, чем «когда-нибудь»? Дис плачет.

А через несколько дней, Трайн заходит в конюшню. 

— Вот ты где спряталась, — он легко поднимает ее на руки. — Пойдем домой, моя принцесса, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Дис обхватывает руками его шею и утыкается лицом в его волосы. Они идут и идут, и она почти засыпает, когда отец открывает дверь и заходит в дом.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит он, и Дис изо всех сил зажмуривается.  
Они поднимаются наверх в большую комнату, и отец спускает ее на пол. 

— Теперь смотри.

Дис открывает глаза и замирает. Прямо перед ней на столе стоит Гора. Она огромная. То есть, конечно, не такая огромная, как _та_ , но очень-очень большая. Наверное, если бы она стояла на полу, то Гора была бы ей по пояс, или даже выше. Она совсем как настоящая: из блестящего металла, с балконами, укреплениями и с замершими стражами у ворот. А на самом верху — циферблат с тремя стрелками. 

— Видишь этот рычажок? Потяни за него.

Дис протягивает руку и ухватывается за крошечный выступ сбоку. И происходит чудо: Гора оживает. Раздается мелодичный звон, и в Горе открываются окошки. В них появляются маленькие фигурки, они движутся, поворачиваются, словно исполняя сложный танец. 

Когда представление заканчивается, Дис оборачивается к отцу и бросается ему на шею. 

— Моя маленькая принцесса… — он отстраняется и обхватывает ее лицо своими огромными ладонями. — Запомни, однажды мы вернемся домой, в Эребор. Но мы не можем этого сделать прямо сейчас, нам придется подождать. Ты ведь из рода Дурина, ты должна быть терпеливой. А пока, у тебя будет вот это. Твоя Гора. 

И Дис была терпеливой. Когда ей было совсем грустно и одиноко, она нажимала на серебристый рычажок. Отважные воины побеждали ужасных чудовищ, и ей становилось легче. Она научилась заводить часы, смазывать их. Они были не просто механической игрушкой, это было напоминанием о доме.

Гномы часто переезжали, и часы путешествовали вместе с ними. И всегда им находилось самое лучшее место в комнате Дис. Они сильно пострадали от огня, когда случился пожар в кузнице, и выгорела половина поселка. А один раз повозка с их скарбом свалилась в ущелье, и изувеченный механизм перестал работать. Отца не было, и никто не брался их починить. Они просто разрушились, как разрушилась надежда вернуться в Эребор.

***

Фили управляется со своим заказом раньше, и Торин отправляет его в домницу за болванками. Он успевает перекинуться парой слов с плавильщиками, укладывая крицу в кожаный мешок, и, зная, что дядя не любит долго ждать, решает срезать дорогу, пройдя напрямик через рощу.

Он продирается через заросли ежевики, когда до него доносятся голоса. Похоже, Кили о чем-то спорит с Торином, но на таком расстоянии слов не разобрать. Фили чертыхаясь, отдирает от себя колючую плеть и выходит на пригорок. Дядя и брат стоят во дворе кузни возле коновязи.

Торин что-то выговаривает Кили, а тот виновато смотрит на него своими газельими глазами, не решаясь возразить. Дядя, явно рассерженный до крайности, поворачивается, собираясь уходить.

— Торин! — Кили порывисто делает шаг вперед, кладя руку ему на плечо. 

— Охолони! — рычит тот, отталкивая Кили в полсилы, как волк отпихивает недовольно заигравшегося детеныша, так что он шлепается задницей на траву и глядит вслед Торину с таким обиженным видом, что Фили не знает смеяться ему или плакать.

***

— Зря ты нарываешься, — Фили, склонившись над столом, подцепляет пинцетом зубчатое колесико и с усилием надевает его на ось. 

— Нарываюсь? — Кили лежит на кровати и внимательно смотрит на него, подперев голову рукой.

— Ты только злишь Торина. Он не любит, когда к нему лезут. 

— Может, поэтому он всегда один? – Криво улыбается Кили.

— А ты, значит, решил ему компанию составить? — Фили отводит упорно лезущую в глаза прядь за ухо и тянется за отверткой.

— Нет, Фи, — не ведется на подначку Кили. — Не в этом дело. — Он качает головой. — Знаешь, я… 

Фили поднимает голову. В ореховых глазах плещется глухая тоска. 

Будь на месте Кили кто-нибудь другой, он бы, наверное, терзался, изводил себя, ворчал: «Неужто, тебе меня не хватает?». Но с Кили это было не просто глупо – невозможно. Они были больше, чем братьями и ближе, чем любовниками: они были двумя частями единого целого. Ведь не ревнует же его правая рука левую, за то, что той лучше удаются колющие удары. 

Если бы это был кто угодно другой, только не Торин, Фили первым предложил бы помощь. Поддержал бы, подсказал, на стреме постоял. Но здесь… здесь он бессилен.

— Оставил бы ты эту затею. — Фили устанавливает зубчатую пару в отверстие на массивной пластине.

— Почему?

— Просто это… неправильно. Во имя Дурина, Кили, он твой дядя!

— А ты мой брат. Не припомню, чтобы это тебя когда-то останавливало.

 _Браво, Кили. Прямо в яблочко. Из тебя, и правда, вышел превосходный стрелок._

— Не сердись. — Кили вытягивается и кладет руку ему на колено. 

Фили задумчиво гладит тонкие пальцы. Он уже и не помнит того времени, когда рядом не было брата. Прекрасного, отважного, беспечного, упрямого, невыносимого, родного… Кажется, жизнь началась с его появлением. 

Он улыбается, взлохмачивая и без того спутанную темно-русую шевелюру. Брат отстраняется, встряхивая головой, и уголки его губ ползут вверх в ответной улыбке. 

Это же Кили. Как можно на него сердиться?

— Ты уже второй месяц с этими часами возишься. Не думаешь, что твоя затея еще более безнадежна, чем моя? Даже Бомли отказался за это браться.

— У старины Бомли слишком толстые пальцы, — ухмыляется Фили, вставляя на место пружину.

— А ты даже не часовщик, — Кили поднимается с кровати и подходит вплотную к столу.

— Нет, но я быстро учусь. — Фили закрывает барабанное колесо и завинчивает крышку.

Он нажимает на спуск, и под сбивчивый бой система рычагов приходит в движение: крутятся шестеренки, и небольшие платформы поворачиваются вокруг своей оси. Раздается щелчок, и все резко останавливается.

— Так, это надо вот сюда... — бормочет Фили, снова берясь за отвертку. 

— Как ты думаешь, что это? — Кили рассматривает деформированную металлическую фигурку.

— Может, тролль? 

— Не похоже. Тролль слишком большой. 

— Тогда орк, — Фили подкручивает винты.

— Здесь четыре штифта. Ты видел орка с четырьмя ногами? 

— М-м… орк верхом на варге? — Фили аккуратно вставляет деталь обратно. — Какая разница, все равно по новой отковывать. Художник из меня, правда, тот еще.

— Ладно, посмотрим, что можно сделать, — Кили откладывает непонятного зверя и достает коробку с инструментами. 

Вскоре к протяжному звону гонгов, которые настраивает Фили, добавляется стук молотка, выправляющего пострадавший корпус. Повернувшись, он смотрит на брата, который точными движениями воссоздает исчезнувший рельеф, сосредоточенно закусив нижнюю губу. 

Тот гном чувствует на себя его взгляд, и поднимает голову. Лицо его озаряет открытая улыбка, и Фили вдруг со всей отчетливостью понимает, что у Торина нет шансов. Он сдастся — ведь это же Кили, его невозможно не любить.

Иногда кажется, что если Кили выйдет против орков со своей ослепительной улыбкой, даже эти порождения тьмы сложат оружие перед его братом…

***

Вот только с орками Кили церемониться не собирается. С яростным оскалом он обрушивает на злобных тварей свой меч. Еще с десяток врагов лежат поодаль, проткнутые гномьими стрелами. 

Фили размеренно орудует мечами: выпад, блок, шаг в сторону, замах, удар, поворот. Не первое боевое крещение, но первая серьезная схватка. 

Взлетают в воздух один за другим парные клинки, обрушивая на врага град ударов, проминая доспехи, вспарывая плоть, рассекая мышцы.

Шаг вперед, укол, разворот, блок, подкрутка, выпад: сдохни, мразь…

Пользуясь секундной передышкой, он оборачивается к брату. Два орка теснят Кили, и кажется, что в руках у него не один меч, а целый веер, — с такой скоростью отбивает он атаки. Фили выхватывает метательный топорик: миг — и один из орков падает, даже не успев понять, что произошло. Кили перерубает руку второго, и Фили еще успевает поймать его благодарную улыбку, прежде чем его снова затягивает в смертельный вихрь: блок, шаг назад, обманное движение, удар, разворот. Откуда же вас столько поналезло?..

Бесчисленные тренировки не прошли даром: руки, словно сами по себе, совершают заученные движения. Горячка боя отступает, и сознание Фили постепенно расширяется, охватывая происходящее вокруг. Вот Сигурд, шипя, зажимает раздробленное запястье, и Нали спешит ему на выручку, вращая посох, так что орки не могут к нему подступиться. Вот Ульви и Регин стоят спина к спине, молот и алебарда синхронно поднимаются, нанося удары. Совсем рядом приглушенно матерится на кхуздуле Глоин, орудуя топором. Из самой гущи сражения доносится зычный рык узбада, перекрывая лязг металла и вопли раненых. Не отступать! 

Разворот, блок, подсечка, удар, блок, шаг в сторону… Фили продолжает свой смертоносный танец: перерубает руки, подсекает подколенные сухожилия, с хрустом ломает носы рукояткой меча. Все тяжелее становятся клинки, словно напитанные черной орочьей кровью и, ему кажется, что это будет продолжаться бесконечно, когда до него доносится отчаянный крик Кили...

***

Торин стоит у окна в главной галерее, прислонившись плечом к шершавой каменной стене. В голове слегка шумит, то ли от кровопотери, то ли от хмельного меда. Оин с Глоином решили распечатать бочку, чтобы отпраздновать победу, да никто и не возражал: бой обошелся без потерь, грех не отметить. 

Он озабоченно вглядывается в темноту, то тут, то там пронзаемую светом факелов. Орки застали их врасплох. Если бы не привычка гномов постоянно носить с собой оружие — кто знает, чем все могло закончиться. 

Откуда они вообще свалились на их голову? Серебра в Эред Луин сроду не было, оркам это известно не хуже их самих. Золота тоже. Железа, и того жалкие крохи на тонны пустой породы.   
Значит обычные мародеры, отщепенцы, изгнанные из Серых Гор. А может, их передовой отряд. 

Надо напомнить Двалину, чтобы выставил дозорных.

Глухо пульсирует рана. Торин прижимает руку к перевязанному боку. Если бы не окрик Кили, заставивший его оглянуться, может статься, оплакивали бы сегодня гномы своего узбада…

Позади раздаются тихие шаги. Торину не надо оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это. 

Кили медленно подходит к нему и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. 

— Я так испугался…

Торин морщится, когда в воздухе повисает непроизнесенное _"за тебя"._

Махал, этого еще не хватало! Разве не достаточно, что он боится за них?

Кили просовывает руки, обнимает его сзади, и теплое дыхание щекочет шею. 

— Кили... — предупреждающе произносит Торин.

Влажные губы касаются чувствительной кожи за ухом.

Вот что с паршивцем делать? Пороть поздно, прибить жалко. Дис опять же расстроится…

— Что мне с тобой делать?.. 

Риторический вопрос. 

У Кили вырывается смешок:  
— А ты еще не понял? — Он отодвигается, смотрит лукаво. — Могу подсказать пару вариантов. 

Торин впечатывает его в стену резким движением, прижимая запястья к каменной поверхности. Поставить щенка на место, чтобы не смел, не лез, не будил давно похороненное… 

Он поднимает голову. И тонет в темно-ореховых омутах с прожилками расплавленного золота. 

Кили нет дела до его страхов. У него безмятежный взгляд и мягкие губы. Он протягивает свое сердце в открытых ладонях, и где найти силы отказаться от этого дара?

— Трахни меня, — на его лице играет шальная улыбка. 

_Коснись меня, не отталкивай, позволь быть рядом_ — умоляют его глаза. И Торин покоряется их молчаливому призыву. 

Он склоняется к приоткрытым губам и пьет их медовую сладость. Скользит внутрь языком, медленно, нежно, словно привыкая к позабытым ощущениям. 

Кили закрывает глаза, и дышит сбивчиво, прижимаясь к нему еще сильнее. 

Торин касается губами гладкой скулы, спускается неторопливо к основанию шеи, прихватывая атласную кожу. В голове непривычная легкость. Видно, крепкий был мед…

Кили откидывает назад голову и стонет в голос, плавясь под его прикосновениями. 

— Торин… 

Тот отпускает его руки, проникая ладонью под рубаху, и Кили тут же вцепляется отчаянно ему в плечи.

До комнаты Торина всего несколько шагов, но Кили не отпускает его даже на миг, должно быть, боясь, что он передумает.

Не успевает Торин запереть дверь, как Кили оказывается перед ним на коленях. Трется щекой о возбужденный член, ведет по нему ртом через плотную ткань, распуская нетерпеливо шнуровку штанов. 

У Торина перехватывает дыхание, когда тот облизывает припухшие губы и обхватывает ими головку. Не отрывая глаз от его лица, Кили полностью вбирает в рот его внушительный член. И так же медленно отстраняется, дразня языком уздечку. 

Торин обессилено прислоняется к двери, глядя сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как движется туда-сюда темно-русая голова. Кили не дает ни секунды передышки: то заглатывает его целиком, то выпускает, проходясь языком по всей длине, меняет угол и наклон. 

Тяжело дыша, Торин протягивает руку и зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы. 

Кили выпускает его член изо рта и поднимается, стаскивая с себя рубаху и штаны. Торин невольно любуется обнаженным телом в мягком свете свечей: сильные плечи, мускулистые руки, по-юношески стройная талия, узкие бедра. Нет в нем еще той солидной мощи, что присуща более старшим гномам. Такой гибкий, такой горячий…

Торин подается вперед, накрывая поцелуем влажные губы, гладит жадно по спине, стискивает ягодицы, пока Кили расправляется с его собственной одеждой. Он прижимает к себе племянника, чувствуя, как упирается ему в бедро напряженная плоть. 

Он толкает Кили на кровать, подминая под себя, и раздвигает коленом его ноги. Его волосы падают Кили на лицо, задевают скулы, когда он наклоняется к его лицу, и тот подается навстречу, обхватывает его за шею и тянется к его губам. Торин проглатывает жадный стон и выдыхает Кили в рот, спускается ниже, касаясь губами подбородка, шеи, ключиц. Помятые ребра протестующе ноют, когда он приподнимается, проводя рукой по груди, задевает темные соски. Кили выгибается, выстанывая его имя, и обхватывает его бедра ногами. 

— У тебя есть?... Ну… — Кили прерывисто дышит, смотря на него затуманенным взглядом. 

Когда до Торина доходит, ему хочется рассмеяться. Еще один риторический вопрос. 

Он поднимается с кровати и достает из ящика стола склянку с маслом. Интересно, у этих оболдуев хоть что-то остается на полировку клинков, или все уходит на смазку… хм… ножен?

Кили бесстыдно ласкает себя, толкаясь членом в сомкнутую ладонь, пока Торин готовит его, растягивая тугие мышцы, проникая пальцами в горячую глубину.

Он выплескивает масло себе на ладонь, одним скользящим движением смазывая член. Кили переворачивается, становясь на четвереньки. Торин кладет руку ему на спину, заставляя прогнуться и, стиснув от напряжения зубы, медленно входит в податливое тело. Он замирает, давая Кили время привыкнуть к вторжению, но тот нетерпеливо двигает бедрами ему навстречу, и Торин снова подчиняется. Он движется мощными размашистыми толчками, наращивая темп, Кили хватает ртом воздух, сминая в пальцах покрывало, и отзывается на каждое движение. Его спина влажно поблескивает от пота, и Торин нагибается, проводя по соленой коже языком. Он обхватывает племянника за талию, прижимая к себе. Кили откидывается назад, заводя руку ему за шею, и оборачивается, насколько позволяет поза, притягивая его за затылок. Торин касается языком горячих губ, чувствуя, что надолго его не хватит. Он обхватывает скользкими от масла пальцами член Кили и двигает рукой в том же неумолимом темпе. Кили стонет ему в рот, и содрогается, изливаясь ему в ладонь. Торин с последним толчком входит как можно глубже и замирает, тяжело дыша.

Позже, когда Кили устраивается у него под боком, прижавшись к нему во сне, он еще долго лежит, уставясь невидящим взглядом в потолок. 

Возможно, это было ошибкой. Чудовищной, непростительной слабостью. 

Только от ладони, что лежит теплым грузом на его груди, накрывая сердце, по всему телу растекается легкость, которой он не чувствовал уже давно. И Торин впервые за много лет засыпает без сожалений.

***

...Наполняют воздух звучные гулкие удары. Застывает в прыжке огромный варг, обнажая зубы. Но отважный рыцарь поднимает топор, разя чудовище, и падает оскаленная голова, почти отделенная от туловища. 

Из распахнутых дверей появляются один за другим злобные орки с кривыми ятаганами. И взмахивает клинками мечник, отражая атаку. Натягивает тетиву лучник, стоя на одном колене, и отступают враги с позором. 

На балкон выходит прекрасная принцесса…

— С днем рождения, мам! — братья целуют Дис в обе щеки, она хочет им ответить, но слова застревают в горле. Она обнимает сыновей, прижимая к груди, и глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь унять слезы. 

_Возможно, надежда еще жива._   



	3. Chapter 3

  
**_Апрель 2941 года Т.Э., Синие горы._**

Фили вдыхает очередную порцию обжигающего дыма, глядя, как Кили безуспешно пытается справиться с тяжелой пряжкой дядиного ремня, не прерывая поцелуя. Торин перехватывает его руки и отступает на шаг, делая глубокий вдох. 

— Довольно. Сейчас не время для забав. Не проснетесь утром — ждать не буду. 

Кили недоуменно глядит на него, кусая покрасневшие губы:

— Но Торин…

Фили хмыкает. И как дядя собирается справляться с этим чудом в походе? Субординация для Кили всегда была пустым звуком. 

Может, оттого он нашел так легко путь к сердцу узбада. Никто до него просто не отваживался на такую наглость. 

Поначалу Фили не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Кили говорит о Торине, как о любовнике. Не то, чтобы он совсем не понимал брата. Он любил дядю, хоть и по-другому. Как старшего родича, заменившего им отца. Как своего узбада. Любил и бесконечно уважал, делая все, чтобы заслужить его одобрительный взгляд.

Терпеливый и снисходительный к младшему племяннику, с самим Фили Торин всегда был строг. Придирчив в работе, беспощаден в тренировочных боях, скуп на похвалу. Фили с самого детства осознавал, что на нем, как наследнике, лежит груз ответственности, и не роптал, если за их общие с Кили проделки доставалось именно ему. Он старше — с него и спрос больше. Он старательно заучивал годы жизни прославленных предков, исписывал толстенные тетради кхуздульскими спряжениями, натирал мозоли, упражняясь до изнеможения с мечами. Но корона, трон, утраченные сокровища — все это оставалось для него чем-то нереальным, далеким, как древние предания, что они с Кили читали по вечерам, переворачивая нетерпеливо ветхие страницы немногих уцелевших книг, бережно собираемых Балином. 

Фили никогда не задумывался всерьез, что значит быть королем. До того самого дня…

 _ **Синие Горы, несколькими годами ранее.**_

Четвертый день Кили горит в лихорадке. Мечется в бреду, жалобно постанывая, разметав по подушке спутанные волосы. Четвертый день Фили не смыкает глаз. Сидит у постели Кили ночи напролет, обтирает влажным полотенцем, подносит воду к обметанным губам и молится всем богам, которых знает, чтобы не забирали его младшего братишку. 

_Волнообразное лезвие со свистом рассекло воздух рядом с его ухом. Пользуясь неповоротливостью врага, Фили сделал стремительный выпад, и к тому времени, когда орк занес меч для следующего удара, его парные клинки взрезали того подобно ножницам. Орк захрипел и рухнул ничком, заливая кровью траву. Фили отступил на шаг и оглянулся. Бой заканчивался. Гномы методично приканчивали остатки вражьего отряда. Торин рывком выдернул засевший в уродливых доспехах топор, и поискал глазами племянников._

 _Фили кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: все в порядке. Ну не считать же, в самом деле, раной кровоподтек от кастета?_

 _— Ты как? — Фили обернулся к брату._

 _— Цел и невредим. Как всегда, — рассмеялся Кили._

 _— Не к добру это, — буркнул Двалин, пинком переворачивая зашевелившегося было орка. Глухо ухнул молот, с хрустом проламывая череп, будто яичную скорлупу._

 _Не к добру? Фили недоуменно посмотрел на их наставника. Они третий раз за последний месяц отражают орочьи набеги, а у Кили по-прежнему ни царапины, словно сам Махал его защищает. Разве это не удача?_

 _— Где это видано, чтоб у воина шрамов не было? — проворчал Двалин._

 _Кили насупленно вскинулся, и Фили почувствовал обиду за брата. Разве виноват он, что обходят его ранения? Ведь не стережется он врагов, не укрывается за чужими спинами._

 _— Не завидуй, — Торин усмехнулся, мимоходом хлопнув Двалина по плечу. — Погоди, доживет до твоих лет, будет таким же красавцем._

 _Кили еще дулся, но вскоре уже хохотал вместе со всеми. Боевых отметин у Двалина было не меньше, чем татуировок._

Неужели для этого хранила тебя судьба, брат?! Что за проклятье тяготеет над их родом, чем прогневили они Создателя? Какую жертву он должен принести, чтобы выкупить жизнь Кили? Он бы все отдал…

— Никаких гарантий дать не могу, - говорит Оин на требование узбада сделать все возможное. — Яд проник слишком глубоко. Остается только ждать.

В доме поселяется гнетущая тишина. Гномы еле слышно ступают по лестницам и коридорам, переговаривались вполголоса, словно опасаясь спугнуть хрупкую надежду. Дядя и мама сменяют друг друга у кровати Кили, но Фили отказывается покидать брата. Как он может заснуть, зная, что Кили сейчас страдает по его вине? Если бы он был рядом, если бы отвел удар… В глаза будто насыпали песок, но стоило ему лишь смежить веки, как сбивчивое дыхание брата выдергивает его из призрачной дремы.

Фили трясет от ощущения полной беспомощности. Он убеждает себя, что Кили упрям, что он справится с болезнью. 

Не так уж опасна рана, видали и пострашнее. Если б не коварная отрава, въевшаяся черными пятнами в иззубренное лезвие…

Кто мог подумать, что мелкий орк, больше похожий на крысу с уродливо оскаленной пастью, может нанести смертельный удар? Ублюдок бросился на Кили с диким визгом, целя ему в голову чеканом, и напоролся на его меч. Никто сразу и не заметил, что он успел достать брата кинжалом. Кили тогда отмахнулся, мол, ерунда, заживет.

Не до того им тогда было. Радость от сокрушительной победы пьянила не хуже эля. Казалось, ничего плохого уже не может случиться теперь, когда отвели они, наконец, угрозу от Синих Гор...

Еще пять дней назад Торину доложили, что разведчики засекли замаскированное укрытие в лесу, но он не торопился отдавать приказ об атаке, и Фили его понимал. Орки славятся своим коварством: кто знает, какие ловушки ждут их под землей? Они планировали отвлекающий маневр, просчитывая возможные варианты, когда судьба подарила им шанс. Бофур обнаружил в шахте тайный ход, по которому орки собирались проникнуть в Эред Луин. Вовремя обнаружил. Еще день — и было бы поздно. Они с Кили вызвались возглавить небольшой отряд «загонщиков». Кили пришло в голову обернуть мягкой тканью подошвы сапог, чтобы приглушить звук шагов. Фили как сейчас помнит, как они неслись по тоннелям, рассчитывая застать врага врасплох. Как ворвались вихрем в орочье убежище, выкуривая верещащих тварей наружу. Они выгнали их, как диких свиней, прямо на Торина с его отрядом и взяли их в клещи. Попавшие в ловушку орки кидались на них с яростными воплями, пытаясь подороже продать свою жизнь. Двое гномов были убиты, шестеро тяжело ранены. Легких ран никто не считал…

Кили бормочет что-то неразборчиво в забытьи, сжимая в кулаке потемневшую от пота простыню. Фили успокаивающе поглаживает его по волосам, отводит со лба прилипшую челку и осторожно отнимает от раны ткань, пропитанную пахучей мазью. Багровый порез, наискось пересекающий грудь, зияет темно-фиолетовыми краями. Он аккуратно промывает рану, стараясь не причинять лишнюю боль, и наносит целебный бальзам. Снадобье обжигает воспаленную кожу, и Кили мучительно стонет, запрокинув голову. 

— Прости, мой хороший, прости, так надо, — шепчет Фили покаянно, целуя покрытый испариной висок. 

Поздно сокрушаться, да что ему остается? Не уберег самое дорогое, что у него есть. Не смог. Не защитил.   
Брат мой родной, кровь моя…

…торжествующий Кили, с ликующим воплем поднимающий над головой лук, из которого только что поразил своего первого оленя…

…хмурый невыспавшийся Кили, упрямо натягивающий на голову одеяло, отбрыкиваясь босыми пятками…

…хохочущий Кили, выливающий на него полный ковш ледяной воды из кадки…

…пронзительно нежный Кили, невесомо касающийся его губ своими под пышным невестиным кружевом цветущей яблони…

— Прости, Ки, я подвел тебя… Я не сдержал обещания.

Воспоминания обрушиваются на Фили безжалостным молотом, и он прикусывает костяшки пальцев, корчась от беззвучных рыданий.

 _Торин как раз собирался провести с ними тренировку, когда появился взволнованный Балин и сказал, что с узбадом хотят поговорить рудокопы. Дядя тогда поручил Двалину, только-только вернувшемуся с севера, погонять их вместо него._

 _И Двалин их гонял до седьмого пота: сначала на топорах, потом на мечах. А потом, когда, казалось, они уже не могут поднять руку, заставил биться врукопашную._

 _— Ну и на кой нам это? – Кили тяжело дышал, прижимая ладонь к груди. Рубаха его пропиталась потом, волосы повисли слипшимися сосульками. Фили отдувался, опираясь руками о колени. Он был как никогда согласен с братом._

 _— Представь, что у тебя в бою выбили щит. И меч, — Двалин невозмутимо разминал пальцы, дожидаясь, пока они выровняют дыхание._

 _— С чего бы это? — недовольно буркнул Кили._

 _— А ты поинтересуйся, как твой дядя получил свое прозвище, — Двалин наклонил голову к одному плечу, потом к другому._

 _— Расскажешь? – Они жадно уставились на наставника. Торин неохотно упоминал о войне с орками, а про Азанулбизар отказывался говорить вовсе._

 _— Расскажу. Если продержитесь три минуты, — усмехнулся Двалин, становясь в стойку._

 _Они продержались почти четыре._

 _За ужином Двалин говорил о своем путешествии, не забывая нахваливать мамины медовые коврижки, отчего та смущалась и краснела. После еды они переместились в гостиную, обсуждая последние события в Эред Луин. Торин сообщил, что шахтеры, исследуя заброшенную штольню, наткнулись на рудную жилу, и они с Дис принялись рассуждать, как лучше организовать выработку при вечном дефиците рабочих рук. Улучив момент, Кили напомнил Двалину о его обещании._

 _Дис бросила встревоженный взгляд на Торина, впрочем, если дядя и был недоволен, то никак этого не показал. Он молча выбил трубку и пошел к оставленному в углу оружию. Устроившись в кресле, он достал точильный камень и принялся придирчиво изучать лезвие топора на предмет сколов и зазубрин._

 _Они с Кили, усевшись на медвежьей шкуре перед очагом, слушали наставника затаив дыхание. Прирожденный боец, Двалин заметно уступал старшему брату в красноречии. Но в словах его, изредка подкрепляемых лаконичными жестами, слышалось исконное гномье презрение к ненавистному орочьему племени и тот благоговейный трепет, с которым весь род Дурина относился к месту упокоения их предка – Кхазад-Думу._

 _Он рассказывал о том, как они гнали армию орков от самого Гундабада, как устраивали засады в ущельях и преследовали в тоннелях под горами. Как вышли в долину Азанулбизар, и Трайн принял решение наступать. С горечью он поведал, как их отряд отбросили к лесу за Келед-Зарам, а их предводитель лишился в этом бою глаза._

 _— Скажи уж, в бойне, — бросил Торин, продолжая править топор._

 _— Да, мясорубка была та еще, — помрачнел Двалин. — Там погиб Фундин…_

 _— И Фрерин, — тихо произнесла Дис._

 _— Дядя Фрерин? — Фили оглянулся на мать. Такую же печаль он слышал в ее голосе, когда она рассказывала им с Кили об их отце._

 _— У него была твердая рука, — произнес Двалин. — И отважное сердце. Они с Торином бились, как молодые львы. Но орков было без счета, а Наин с подкреплением запаздывал… Много наших полегло в том лесу._

 _Какое-то время тишину в комнате нарушало только потрескивание дров. Они молчали, думая каждый о своем. А потом Кили, не отрывая взгляда от огня, негромко запел…_

 _Ты удачи нам двоим пожелал  
И добавить что-то еще хотел,  
Но узбада рог за собой позвал,  
И обрушилось небо потоками стрел._

 _И звенела сталь, и кромсала плоть,  
Мы с тобою бились к плечу плечо,  
И удар, что один отразить не мог,  
Отводил, не дрогнув, второй мечом…_

 _Его глубокий голос звенел отпущенной тетивой. Фили видел, как окаменело лицо Двалина, как застыла на блестящей поверхности лезвия рука Торина, как опустил он голову, и волосы черным крылом закрыли его лицо._

 _За кромешной ночью придет рассвет,  
И окрасит золотом склоны гор,  
Только нам с тобой никогда теперь  
Не продолжить прерванный разговор._

 _И настанет мир, и отступит тень,  
Прошумит над пыльной листвой гроза.  
По привычке старой, который день  
Я ищу напротив твои глаза._

 _Фили впился пальцами в жесткий медвежий мех. Кровь шумела в ушах. Он словно стоял на краю бездны и не мог заставить себя заглянуть за край.  
Кили пел, и светлая грусть слышалась в его голосе:_

 _Ты лучом притронься к моей руке,  
Легким ветром в поле коснись волос,  
Чтобы знал я — ждёшь меня вдалеке,  
Чтобы голос мой не ослаб от слёз._

 _Фили охватила невыносимая тоска, будто невидимая рука безжалостно тянула все внутренности. Сидящий в двух шагах Кили казался сейчас таким далеким, словно не принадлежал этому миру. Лицо его, озаренное яркими всполохами, было до странности спокойным._

 _Слышу шёпот твой в пелене дождя,  
Ты удачу шлёшь на пути моём.  
На пути, что ждёт одного меня,  
Том, что мы собирались пройти вдвоём._

 _Фили казалось, что его сердце готово разорвать грудную клетку. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось схватить брата за плечи, стиснуть до синяков, чувствуя живую плоть под пальцами. Хотелось прижаться губами к беззащитной шее, обнять, обернуть собой, как плащом и не отпускать ни на секунду._

 _Двалин прочистил горло.  
— Да, парень, умеешь ты душу вывернуть. _

_Кили так и сидел, уставившись в огонь. Со своего места Фили видел, как блестят влагой его глаза._

 _— Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня воспоминаний. Фили, Кили, вам давно пора ложиться, — не допускающим возражения тоном объявила мама._

 _Фили поднялся и протянул руку брату. Сжал горячую ладонь и потянул за собой._

 _Уже в дверях он обернулся: Торин так и не поднял головы._

 _Они шли в свою комнату молча, крепко держась за руки. И лишь в спальне Фили, наконец, прорвало: он прижимал к себе брата, загребая пригоршнями непокорную шевелюру, осыпал поцелуями его глаза, щеки, губы._

 _— Ки… Не могу без тебя…_

 _— Фи, я с тобой… — Кили отвечал ему с удвоенной страстью. Терзал поцелуями губы, скользил языком по острым граням зубов, прикусывал шею и плечи, оставляя отметины. Толкался бедрами навстречу, так что жар внизу живота становился нестерпимым._

 _Фили дернул пряжку его ремня и скользнул на колени, приникая губами к теплой бархатистой коже бедер, вылизывая дорожку вверх до пупка и снова вниз, вызывая нетерпеливые стоны._

 _— Фили! — вскрикнул Кили, выгибаясь и цепляясь за его волосы, когда он вобрал возбужденный член брата в рот одним стремительным движением и тут же выпустил, облизывая головку, раздвинул языком узкую щель и слизнул солоноватую влагу._

 _— Фи… — Кили потянул брата наверх, избавляя его от мешающей одежды._

 _— Люблю... тебя… — выдохнул ему в рот Фили, когда брат обхватил ладонью его напряженный член._

 _— И я… — Кили прижался к нему всем телом, так что Фили чувствовал, как оглушительно бьется его сердце. Он помог ему стянуть рубаху, выпутаться из упавших к щиколоткам штанов._

 _Когда не осталось между ними никаких преград, Кили взял его за руку и отступил к постели, ни на миг не сводя с него глаз. Волосы легли темной волной на подушку. Расширенные зрачки ореховых глаз блестели в темноте. И ощущая под собой горячее тело, погружаясь внутрь и сгорая в этом огне, Фили шептал, задыхаясь:_

 _— Мы всегда будем вместе, Ки…  
— Вместе…  
— Всегда…  
— Обещай, Фи…  
— Обещаю…_

Кили прерывисто дышит, глаза его беспокойно двигаются под опущенными веками. Фили бережно разжимает судорожно сжатые пальцы, баюкая прохладную руку в мозолистых ладонях. 

— Не оставляй меня, Ки…

***

Фили с тоской глядит на закрытую дверь, не решаясь уйти. Мама буквально силой выставила его из комнаты, заявив, что не пустит обратно, пока он не отдохнет как следует. В коридоре раздаются шаркающие шаги.

— Шел бы ты спать парень, — Оин бесцеремонно отодвигает его с прохода. — На тебя смотреть страшно. 

Он решительно закрывает за собой дверь.

Фили понимает, что к брату его сегодня уже не пустят, но стоит ему представить их комнату, где на пустой кровати Кили лежит его лук… Нет, он не может туда пойти.

Словно во сне он бредет по коридору, сам не зная куда, пока не останавливается перед высокой дверью со строгим резным орнаментом. Фили нерешительно берется за бронзовую ручку и, толкнув створки, входит в полутемную комнату. 

Стоящий у окна Торин резко поворачивается.

— Кили?.. — его голос ощутимо вздрагивает.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно отвечает Фили. — Он еще не пришел в себя.

Фили всматривается в искаженное тревогой лицо дяди. Снедаемый гложущим чувством вины и отчаянным страхом за брата, он совсем забыл, что не Кили дорог не только ему, что не одно его сердце разорвется от горя, если… Если Кили… Фили упрямо сжимает дрожащие челюсти. Даже в мыслях не может он заставиться себя это произнести. Не может представить, чтобы его братишка, его веселый неугомонный Кили, такой отважный, такой открытый… Перед глазами все расплывается.

Сильные руки обнимают его, прижимают к надежной как скала груди. 

— Все будет хорошо, — рокочет низкий голос. — Кили поправится. Он из рода Дурина, а потомки Дурина не сдаются. 

Фили вдыхает знакомый с детства запах. Когда они с братом были еще малышами, Торин подолгу отсутствовал, пытаясь заработать денег. И когда он возвращался домой, они с восторженными криками выбегали ему навстречу, а он подхватывал их на руки, и поднимал высоко-высоко, целуя в макушки, и позволял играть с бусинами в его косах. Тогда, уткнувшись в меховую оторочку дядиного плаща и перебирая пальцами черную как смоль гриву, он пытался понять, чем же пахнет от этого гнома? Немного потом и пряным табаком, а еще — дымом костра и выделанной кожей, въевшейся дорожной пылью и нагретым металлом, порой с тяжелым медным привкусом, от которого становилось горько во рту. Иногда душистым сеном и сосновой смолой. Усталостью. Разочарованием. Печалью. Яростью. Надеждой.

 _Каково это потерять брата? Как ты смог продолжать жить — без него?_

Фили когда-то спросил у матери. Как ты смогла все это пережить? Потерю дома, изгнание, нищету, гибель близких…

— У меня были вы, — улыбнулась она. — Мне было ради кого жить.

У Торина ему спрашивать не хочется.

Дядя гладит его по спине, и Фили чувствует, как дрожит его рука. Надо бы что-то сказать, успокоить, только какой из него утешитель? Со своими-то эмоциями совладать не может. 

Вот Кили, он бы справился. Его и просить никогда не надо было, он с полуслова все понимал… понимает.

Фили отстраняется и смотрит Торину в глаза, синие, словно предрассветное небо. А потом целует его. За Кили. Просто прижимается полураскрытым ртом к губам, не закрывая глаз. Тот выдыхает рвано ему в рот и обнимает еще сильнее.

Потом они сидят на широкой кровати до утра, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами. Словно пытаясь избавиться от пробирающего до костей холода, делят эту ночь на двоих. 

А утром в комнату врывается измученная, осунувшаяся, счастливая мама и объявляет, что Кили очнулся. Жар спал, и Оин утверждает, что опасность миновала.

***

Фили смотрит на брата, словно видит его впервые: тонкие брови вразлет, антрацитовые в тусклом утреннем свете глаза, прямой нос, блестящие, чуть искривленные зубы… 

Кили сидит на кровати, нахохлившись, как воробей. Встрепанные волосы, торчащие во все стороны, только усиливают сходство. Оин запретил давать ему что-либо крепче бульона, но Кили так жалобно смотрел на него, так расписывал, как умирает с голоду, что Фили не устоял и стащил с кухни кусок мясного пирога, который мама успела испечь к завтраку.

— Ммм, как же я соскучился по настоящей еде, — Кили подбирает с тарелки последние крошки и облизывает пальцы. 

_А я по тебе._

— Может, это научит тебя серьезнее относиться к обработке ран, — замечает Фили.

— Зато теперь никто не усомнится, что я настоящий воин! — Тот горделиво рассматривает белую повязку, скрывающую будущий рубец. 

— О, да! Теперь все синегорские гномки будут за тобой бегать.

— А я от них, — гримасничает Кили.

Фили почти забыл, какое это счастье — смеяться вместе над дурацкими шутками. 

Они проводят весь день вдвоем: болтают обо всякой чепухе, клеят оперение для стрел, играют в кости. Потом Фили терпеливо разбирает частым гребнем темно-русые космы, а Кили громко жалуется, что такими темпами он станет похож на их лысого наставника скорее, чем можно ожидать. 

А к вечеру, когда брат, ослабленный болезнью, засыпает на полуслове, Фили укрывает его одеялом и выскальзывает неслышно из комнаты, оказываясь перед знакомой резной дверью. 

Торин открывает почти сразу, и какое-то время Фили просто стоит на пороге, замерев под мрачным полыхающим взглядом. А потом придвигается и целует его. Уже за себя. 

Жесткая рука втаскивает его в комнату за загривок, и Фили нервно сглатывает, оказавшись притиснутым к стене. 

Здесь так же темно, как вчера, и ничего нельзя прочитать на бесстрастном лице дяди. Но Фили не нужен свет: он чувствует в льдистых глазах отражение той бездны, в которую он сам первый раз заглянул прошлой ночью. И теперь он _знает._

Знает, каково это, когда боги остаются глухи к твоим молитвам и безразличны к проклятьям. Когда выжигает душу вспышкой боли до черноты, до обугленных головешек. Когда смыкается над бесплодной пустошью каменная стена отчаяния. Когда придавливает к земле неизбывное бремя вины — за сделанное и несделанное. 

_Как мне с этим дальше жить?_

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло выдыхает он. И больше не произносит ни слова. 

Этой ночью нет места нежности. Кровь сочится из их прикушенных губ, расцветают синяки под безжалостной хваткой пальцев. Они не щадят друг друга и не требуют пощады.

И когда пронзает тело знакомая, долгожданная боль, Фили выгибается судорожно и закрывает глаза. 

— Смотри на меня, — приказывает Торин.

 _Тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь в моих глазах._

Совсем не то, что подобает наследнику королевского рода. Страх. Бессильная злость. Сожаление. Беспомощность. Презрение к себе. Впервые — непрошенное, неуместное сочувствие. 

Торину не нравится. Должно быть, меньше всего на свете он хотел увидеть _свой_ взгляд на лице племянника. Но жизнь редко считается с их желаниями. Им остается научиться справляться с этим. Как умеют.

— Смотри! 

Глаза в глаза. Ничего не скрывая, не приукрашивая, открываясь до предела. Понимая и принимая.

Фили чувствует, как отражаясь, этот взгляд пронзает его насквозь. Чувствует каждой клеточкой, каждым оголенным нервом эту невозможную, невыносимую близость. 

И когда он достигает пика, замирая натянутой тетивой, это единственное, что держит его в сознании...

— Фили. Я никогда не говорил тебе. — Торин задумчиво пропускает между пальцами его волосы. — Ты будешь хорошим королем.

— Только не в ближайшие сто лет, — зевая, возражает Фили. — Мне еще столькому надо у тебя научиться.

Его не покинули страхи и не оставили сомнения. Но теперь ему есть, с кем их разделить. И не ему одному.


	4. Chapter 4

  
**_Апрель 2941 года Т.Э., Синие Горы._**

— Хвала Дурину, это последняя деталь!

Кили вставляет раскаленный прут в «вилку» и принимается равномерными ударами закручивать завиток. Фили на секунду опускает молот, любуясь на брата. Темные волосы собраны в хвост, но заколка не в состоянии удержать пушистую копну и отдельные пряди, как всегда, лезут в лицо, закрывают уши, прилипают к загорелой шее. На лбу и над верхней губой блестят капельки пота. Тугие мускулы скрытой мощью играют под гладко натянутой кожей — Кили давно уже снял рубаху, предпочитая накинуть кожаный фартук на голое тело, словно специально дразня брата.

Последняя…

Фили задумывается. И не просто на сегодня последняя, а на… ну на очень долгое время. По подсчетам Балина и Торина путь к Эребору может занять несколько месяцев, а то и на год растянется. 

— Кили… 

— Ммм? 

— Мы завтра прямо с утра отправляемся... — Фили рассеянно вертит в руках заготовку.

— Угумм… — а вот Кили полностью ушел в работу, слушая брата вполуха.

— И поход может оказаться очень долгим. 

Кили поднимает на него ясные глаза, в которых отчетливо читается насмешливое: "Только сейчас дошло?"

Чувствуя, как глупо все это звучит, Фили сбивается:

— Знаешь, это…

— Наша последняя ночь в Синих Горах. Знаю. 

Во взгляде Кили голод. Он шумно сглатывает, и Фили хищно следит за движением кадыка на смуглой шее. Кили откладывает в сторону инструменты.

— И как бы ты хотел провести эту ночь?

Едва спросив, Фили уже знает ответ. Знает потому, что сам ответил бы так же.

***

Торин делает глубокий вдох и потирает виски. Вот только озабоченных мальчишек ему сегодня и не хватало для полного счастья.

— А ну марш к себе, и чтобы духу вашего здесь не было!

Кили глядит на него побитым щенком, не понимающим, за что его наказали.

— Но… мы просто хотели развлечься.

Торин свирепеет:

— Развлечься?! О чем я только думал? Какой вам, к барлогам, поход?

— Даже не думай… — Добродушный взгляд Фили становится тверже стали. 

На лице Кили застывает дерзкое выражение.

— Ты не сможешь от нас отделаться!

— Это не увеселительная прогулка, как вы считаете. 

— Мы так не считаем! – сердито возражает Кили.

— Мы давно уже не дети!

— Вы с Фрерином были младше нас, когда отправились в Морию.

 _И Фрерин не вернулся._

Торин осекается и отводит взгляд, отворачиваясь к окну. Он помнит, как они с братом стояли вот так же перед отцом — юные, самоуверенные — и заявляли, что он не имеет права запрещать им отправиться на войну, что это бесчестье для королевских наследников: оставаться дома, когда все кланы объединяются, чтобы очистить священные залы Кхазад-Дума от орочьей нечисти.  
Только теперь он представляет, чего тому стоило взять их с собой. И боится представить, сколько раз он об этом пожалел. Не тогда ли повредился рассудком бесстрашный узбад? Не от страшных ран, не из-за гибели отца… Не от того, что во всей долине не осталось клочка земли, необагренного кровью, и стали красными зеркальные воды Келед-Зарама у ворот Мории, такой близкой и по-прежнему недоступной… А в тот момент, когда собственными руками снял кольчугу с мертвого сына и возложил его тело на погребальный костер...

 _Махал-создатель, заклинаю, не дай мне пережить их._

Они подходят одновременно. Обнимают, заглядывают в глаза.

— Торин…  
— Дядя…  
— Мы понимаем…  
— Ты переживаешь за нас. Если тебе так легче…  
— Мы тоже… Но ты сам говорил — мы из рода Дурина…  
— А наследники Дурина умеют сражаться. И мы не боимся…  
— Потому, что ты с нами. Ничего не случится…  
— Когда мы вместе…

Повернувшись, Торин прижимает их к себе, пряча лицо в пушистых макушках. 

_Мальчишки. Его мальчишки._

Вот только на уме у мальчишек совсем другое. Руки скользят по его груди, расстегивают пряжки и крючки, стягивают с плеч вышитую золотой нитью ткань. Вытаскивают и отбрасывают в сторону тяжелый ремень. Остановить их, отослать прочь?.. Так ведь не уйдут. 

А они отходят сами, в центр комнаты, оставляя его любоваться. Фили притягивает к себе брата, целует в губы, в щеку, кусает в шутку за ухо, снимая с него рубаху. Мелкий улыбается, дергая Фили за косицу усов, и смеются оба. Кили расплетает тугие светлые косы, пока брат оставляет отметины на его шее, ключицах, плечах, пробует на вкус темные соски. Фили вынимает из копны темно-русых волос заколку, и Кили встряхивает головой, бесстыдно рассыпая по плечам неровные пряди.

 _Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы мы ушли?.._

Атака с обоих флангов. Они берут его за руки, словно захватывая бережно в плен, увлекают за собой, подводят к кровати. 

Пальцы Кили путаются в шнуровке его рубахи, пока Фили завладевает его губами. Торин закрывает глаза, проникая языком глубже, запускает руку в густые волосы, другой притягивает Кили за талию. Фили чуть сдвигается в сторону, приглашая Кили присоединиться к ним. И вот уже два языка исследуют его рот, и это так странно. Так непривычно. Так правильно. 

Поцелую не хватает глубины и интенсивности, но это с лихвой окупается ленивой грацией, с которой влажные губы скользят по его губам, опаляя жарким дыханием, поглощая неровные вздохи.  
Кили трется колючей щекой о его шею, наслаждаясь сбившимся дыханием. Фили перехватывает взгляд брата и лукаво улыбается. 

Пока Торин скидывает рубаху, мальчишки в считанные секунды избавляются от обуви. Усаживают его на постель и опускаются на пол у его ног, стаскивая с него сапоги. Кили кладет руки ему на колени и медленно ведет выше, обнажая в нахальной улыбке блестящие зубы.

— С кого из нас ты предпочел бы начать? — дразнит он. 

— Даже не знаю, — в тон ему отвечает Торин, — вы такие разные.

— Разные? — в огромных, почти во всю радужку зрачках пляшут багровые отблески. — Спорим, ты не различишь нас с закрытыми глазами, не касаясь наших лиц?

Торину на мгновение кажется, что он сошел с ума, но его член заинтересованно дергается, натягивая ткань штанов.

— И на что ты предлагаешь поспорить? 

— Ммм… — Кили задумывается на мгновение и переглядывается с братом. — На желание? 

— Идет, — усмехается Торин.

Кили поднимается, подхватывая с пола собственную рубаху, и отрывает от подола длинную полосу. Проверяет мельком на свет и возвращается к Торину.

На глаза ложится мягкая ткань, оставляя вместо танцующих язычков пламени, плывущие разноцветные пятна. Он машинально поднимает руку, ощупывая повязку. 

Раздается тихий шорох снимаемой одежды, звенят обороненные металлические бусины, и разгоряченные тела прижимаются к нему с двух сторон. Ладони настойчиво упираются в плечи, вынуждая лечь. Пальцы, вслед за губами, пунктиром обозначают неведомые маршруты по груди, рукам, животу. Распущенные волосы щекочут кожу. Кто-то из них… кто?.. приникает жадно к его губам, и Торин тянется по привычке рукой: провести по скуле, зарыться в волосы, притянуть ближе… 

Ладонь не успевает коснуться лица, и поцелуй тут же обрывается. Негромкий смех.

— Так нечестно. Мы же договаривались… — притворно возмущается Кили. 

И что они ему сделают… Свяжут руки? Хм… 

Раздается тихий шепот, но сколько Торин ни вслушивается, не может разобрать слов. 

— А может…  
— Думаешь?..

Скрип кровати. Шаги. Звяканье металла. 

_Какого тролля?_

Он пытается подняться, но сильное тело придавливает его всем весом, надежно удерживая в постели. 

— Ш-шш… — успокаивающий шепот обжигает ухо.

Снова звук шагов. Кровать слегка прогибается, и в следующее мгновение на руках у него оказываются перчатки. Судя по ощущениям — толстые перчатки из сыромятной кожи, вроде тех, что используются в кузнице. В памяти всплывает сумка с инструментами, которую Кили небрежно бросил у стены. 

_С-сукины дети, не при Дис будет сказано…_

Губы… Языки… Теплое дыхание на влажной коже… И невозможность почувствовать это тепло на кончиках пальцев… Ощущения затопляют с неиспытанной прежде остротой. Легкие невесомые касания сводят с ума, доводят до исступления. Они играют на нем в четыре руки, задевая натянутые до предела струны. 

_Какой... а-ах... к барлогам, дракон? Какой поход... Он не выберется живым из постели._

Ловкие пальцы расправляются с завязками штанов, избавляют от белья, освобождая мучительно ноющий член. Прикосновения — не там, где больше всего хочется. Поцелуи… укусы… нежно-извиняющиеся прикосновения языка, зализывающего оставшиеся следы… Под ребрами... по животу… бокам… на внутренней стороне бедра — заставляя выгибаться навстречу ускользающей ласке…

Не слов даже — мыслей уже не остается, только отборный кхуздул вперемежку с рвущимися стонами.

Ладонь обхватывает левое запястье, тянет вверх, заводя руку к изголовью. Зубы тревожат чувствительно-тонкую кожу предплечья… язык прочерчивает каждую вену.

Торин наугад вскидывает свободную правую, вцепляясь… вцепишься с этими перчатками, как же… подтаскивая ближе… ближе… впиваясь, наконец, в податливый рот. И в тот же момент другая пара влажных губ смыкается вокруг стоящего колом члена… 

Они едва удерживают его вдвоем, когда его буквально подбрасывает на кровати, выворачивая судорогой тело. Один садится на ноги, упершись ладонями в бедра. Другой почти ложится сверху, обхватывая руками... Тихий шепот в самое ухо, тембр не разобрать… пальцы бережно отводят захлестнувшиеся на шее косы… 

Он перестает сопротивляться и получает в награду двойную порцию нежности, граничащей с издевательством. Они касаются его в самых неожиданных местах. Нигде не задерживаясь дольше, чем на мгновение. Ни разу не повторившись. И когда кажется, что уже невозможно чувствовать сильнее… ярче… острее… не устают опровергать это снова и снова.

Еле слышно полувздохом к губам:

— Мы… тебя…

И не шепотом даже — выдохом, неуловимым движением губ против враз пересохшего горла:

— …любим.

 _…Махал, как же кстати повязка на глазах…_

Рука скользит по груди, обнимая, побуждая повернуться… закинутая нога тяжестью поверх бедра… губы, приникшие к губам… и другие — рваным выдохом в затылок, полуукусом в шею сзади… язык, проникающий в ухо… 

Скользкая ладонь обхватывает его член, направляя внутрь… Махал, как же хорошо… тесно… горячо… божественно. 

Жесткие подушечки пальцев блуждают по груди, пощипывают вставшие соски… _Другие_ неожиданно пробираются между ног… поглаживая сжатое отверстие, проникая внутрь… находя нужную точку.

Воздуха в легких не остается, но и вдохнуть не получается.

 _Еще…_

Шелестящий смешок:

— Сколько угодно…

 _Он что, сказал это вслух?_

И голоса тоже не остается. Стоны выходят сорванным хрипом. Во всем мире не остается ничего, кроме этих двух, прижавшихся к нему со всей силой… со всей страстью… слитых воедино, душой и телом.

Они двигаются, задыхаясь, в сумасшедшем ритме, не в состоянии противостоять нарастающему удовольствию. И Торин с невольным злорадством ощущает их неутоленное желание. В нынешнем положении он вряд ли сможет им чем-то помочь. 

Но мальчишки, похоже, совсем не против: руки переплетаются поверх его тела, касаясь друг друга, лаская, даря долгожданное наслаждение.  
А потом под сомкнутыми веками взрывается яркая вспышка, ослепляя, оглушая, распространяясь по всему телу, отрезая от реальности… 

Сквозь стихающий шум в ушах постепенно доносится звук загнанного дыхания. Какое-то время Торин просто лежит, пытаясь отдышаться, не в силах даже пошевелиться.

Наконец, он приходит в себя. Поднимает ладонь в кожаной перчатке, притягивает лежащего рядом племянника за затылок, прислоняется лбом ко лбу и выдыхает ему в губы:

— Фили…

Нащупывает за спиной горячую ладонь, поднося ее к лицу, и трется о нее бородой:

— Кили…

Два изумленно-недоверчивых вздоха. Пальцы тянут крепко завязанный узел, и повязка сползает, возвращая его в знакомую комнату, освещаемую догорающим камином и неярким пламенем свечей. 

— Как ты узнал?..

Торин хмыкает.

— Неужели вы думали, что я могу вас перепутать? – он насмешливо вскидывает брови. 

На лицах племянников читается восторг пополам с восхищением. Они устраиваются рядом, обнимая его с двух сторон. 

— А теперь — спать. 

И вот сейчас он не потерпит никаких возражений, уговоров и просьб.

Неожиданно вспомнив, Торин похлопывает по ноге Кили, удовлетворенно зарывшегося носом в смоляные пряди.

— Завтра приберешь здесь весь бардак, что вы устроили.

— Ммм? — Кажется, для Кили это полная неожиданность.

— И в следующий раз подумаешь, прежде чем заключать пари.

Тот тяжело вздыхает, а Фили не удержавшись, фыркает.

— А ты займешься пони. 

Вот теперь, кажется, все. Спать.

***

Дис берет в ладони руку брата, заглядывая в такие же как у нее ярко-синие глаза. 

— Береги себя. И их.

Глаза в глаза. 

— Все, что смогу, сестренка. Обещаю.

Она поворачивается к сыновьям. Обнимает старшего, гладит нежно золотистую гриву, целует улыбающиеся уголки рта. 

— Фили, родной мой.

Окунается в уверенное спокойствие небесно-голубых — как у отца — глаз.

— Мам, все будет хорошо. 

Она подходит к младшему, поправляет ремень колчана. Наклоняет его голову, покрывая лицо поцелуями, и утыкается ему в плечо, часто смаргивая.

Нет-нет-нет, только не сейчас. Они уедут, вот тогда она наплачется вволю.

Дис поднимает глаза, глядя на сияющего сына.

— Мам, — от его улыбки болезненно ноет сердце, — не волнуйся. Мы быстро, одна нога здесь — другая там. 

— Кили. — Она заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Мы отвоюем Эребор…

— И ты приедешь к нам… — Они обнимают ее вдвоем, целуя в щеки. 

Дис еще долго стоит на смотровой площадке и смотрит, как удаляются, превращаясь в едва различимую на горизонте точку, фигуры трех всадников. 

Они вернут Эребор. Ее мужчины. Ее семья. И она будет терпеливой, она обязательно дождется их. Ведь она из рода Дурина, а дети Дурина умеют ждать.  



End file.
